


Pride Bites

by Naija



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Rough Sex, Sarcasm, Smut, Werewolf Hunters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naija/pseuds/Naija
Summary: Eren Yeager wanted simple things from life: become a teacher, get married, have kids, live in the countryside...But he had accepted the fact that he was destined to be a Hunter for the rest of his life, living safely behind walls with his tribe and probably get killed by a metawolf, as so many before him.What he wasn't expecting though, was to actually fall in love with a metawolf, and not any metawolf. None other than the fucking King of Alpha, the most prideful, pretentious, obnoxious and sexy as hell...bastard there was. Levi fucking Ackerman.Before Eren can decide if he is ready to betray his tribe, or before he can even understand whether Levi feels the same way about him or not...he must take care of one little detail. He must not, under any circumstances, get BITTEN. Disclaimer, I do not own any of the characters (sadly)





	1. Hunter on the...run?

__

Eren’s POV

 

Mud. It was everywhere. A thin crust under the sole of my boot, at times, even hiding under my fingernails, or splattered artistically over my combat uniform. There was no escaping it.

My father suddenly halted his steady pace and sniffed the air. He then turned around and spit on the ground.

“We’re getting close,” he informed us with a smirk. I tried to imitate him and sniffed the air but as far as I could tell, there was nothing more than faeces and mud around us.

I couldn’t detect anything else, which is why, my father was the best at what he did. I threw a glance at Mikasa, who stood silent and solemn right behind me. She nodded to confirm my father’s words. We were getting close. A shiver ran through my body. The others seemed to be trembling from anticipation, I was just cold.

It was pouring and the rain had made my clothes soaking wet and uncomfortable, my boots sank in mud and my hair kept going in my eyes while a few drops ran down my face. Mikasa patted my back encouragingly and I offered her an uneasy smile. I let her and the others surpass me and even managed to smile again when Armin squeezed my arm lightly.

Eventually I followed with a heavy sigh. I hated this, I hated my father for forcing me to do this, and I hated myself for being so inadequate. I could have been home, sipping my mother’s famous hot chocolate, while laughing myself to tears as I watched an episode of Modern Family. But no, of course not, I had a bigger destiny. Which involved major contact with muds and bugs.

I had always dreamt of being a teacher and living a comfortable and peaceful life, but this? This was a drastic career change for me. And something I had never chosen. Mikasa and Armin, they loved this, they were born into this and I…well, I was one of the few apples that had fallen far from the tree.

My father, Grisha Yeager, was the best Hunter our tribe had seen in century, and I…was the biggest pussy our tribe had seen in century. In training, I was good at one thing and one thing only. Running. The problem being that Hunters don’t run. This may come as a surprise but Hunters…hunt.

I had tried not to join the Survey Corps, I had tried to be failed and it is a wonder I wasn’t, seeing how bad I was. But my father had many connections and one goal. To one day have me become his successor. What was I supposed to say? _Sorry, not going to happen, I prefer to leave our community and go live in a real city with humans?_ Yeah right, and have my head on a spike.

So here I was, dripping wet and covered in mud, my boots slipping at every step, with branches and leaves stuck in my hair. Better yet, here I was, desperately searching for a ferocious beast that could have ripped my head right off my neck. Could this day get any better?

Mikasa on the other hand was doing just fine. Her jet black hair was tightly tied so that it wouldn’t get in her face and her delicate features were fixed in an expression of sheer determination and focus. Unlike me, she knew what she was doing. Armin had tied his blond hair too and his big blue eyes scanned the woods meticulously. There was not even a shred of fear in their mind.

Except for the rustles of our footsteps, not a sound could be heard aside from the ones spoken only by the woods. The rain fell heavily, its tiny droplets heating the foliage with a rhythmic music and it calmed me down. I exhaled silently.

I actually liked being in the wild, I just resented the reasons that had brought me here.

Suddenly, something broke in the distance and we moved like one man. Well, the other five did, I mostly stumbled forward while my heart rattled in my chest, and clasped my hand on the ground to rise again, frantically trying to reach a hiding spot. I somehow managed to find a concave tree and nestled in it, as I concentrated on calming my heavy pants.

I had no idea where the others had gone to and my hands trembled in fear at the thought of being all on my own. I had no idea how to combat, nor how to defend myself. I was going to die. This daunting realization hit me like a punch and some tears piled up at the corner of my eyes.

A branch broke and that’s when I knew for sure. Something was out there. That something growled, a low and deep growl that rose from its chest and I had to suffocate a gasp with my hand. I shut my eyes tightly praying for that thing to go away.

But the growling only grew closed until it was right next to the tree and suddenly a large black paw entered the cavity and its claws whipped the air, barely avoiding me. The second time they managed to scratch my leg and I was unable to contain a small yelp, which confirmed my presence to the creature.

Suddenly, just as it had begun, the growling stopped and I heard the creature walking away while someone else ran in the woods. My teammates had probably distracted the creature. I considered remaining in the tree, but though the idea was more than appealing, trembling like a leaf while trapped in a tree was not part of a Hunter’s job.

So hesitantly, I untangled myself from the trunk and breathed in when I recognised the woods and felt the rain pouring on my shoulders. I hoped my teammates were doing better than me but knew I couldn’t just stand there like a sitting duck, so I slowly took a step forward.

Before I could even touch the ground something huge hit me in the stomach and sent me a few feet away. The heavy weight pinned me to the ground and all I saw was a flash of dark fur. I didn’t give myself time to speculate I just yanked the creature away from me with a scream and rolled on the side, searching for shelter. Suddenly the claws gripped my ankle and closed around it, extorting another pained cry from me.

My vision quickly turned blurry as pain invaded my body but I still tried to jerk myself forward, ignoring the claws that deeply dug into my flesh. An irritated growl informed me that the creature hadn’t expected so much resistance from me and the rational part of my mind felt satisfied; the rest of me was simply terrified.

I shoved the claws away from my ankle and felt my flesh being ripped off but I paid no mind to it and crawled away. But I simply wasn’t fast enough, because the creature jumped directly above me, straddling my body and I turned around to defend myself as best as I could.

I rose my arm, ready to hit the target and halted my gesture at the last minute. I had heard of metawolfs; out tribe had been at war with them with century. The academy taught you how to recognise them, how to kill them, what were their weaknesses. They told us all but one thing. How beautiful they were. No one prepared you for their savage majesty.

I felt unable to withstand the primal beauty of the creature in front of me, let alone hurt it. I simply lay there, my eyes wide open and my cheeks flushed, starring at the black wolf hovering on me. His fur was as dark as midnight, shining like polished iron and its mane seemed as soft and smooth as silk. I felt the urge to run my fingers through it but realized it wouldn’t have been a good idea. Instead I simply locked eyes with the creature and what I saw took my breath away; its eyes were of the same silver of the moon and they dug deep into my soul.

For a moment, I had the impression that the creature and I shared a moment, silence wrapping us in its tender embrace. But a whistling sound cut the air and an arrow, cleverly aimed, hit the creature right between two ribs. The metawolf let out a small whimper and collapsed next to me.

I stared, completely paralyzed and utterly shocked as the metawolf fell on the ground and slowly regained its human form.

At my feet suddenly stood the most handsome man I had ever seen. I stared in awe at his jet black hair, as silky as his fur; an undercut and short bangs that framed his delicate yet still manly features. His frame was slightly smaller than mine, for all I could see of it, seeing he was now curled up in a ball; but his muscles were chiselled and near to perfection and I suddenly hoped I could brush with my hand the ivory skin that seemed so damn tempting.

The man, still curled up, moaned lightly while pressing a hand against his wound, and shifted his head slightly so that he could look at me. The silver eyes stared at me and I felt my face becoming burning hot but before I could understand why my father arrived and kicked the metawolf in the stomach with a sadistic smirk.

“Well done, Annie!” he exclaimed cheerfully while staring at the curling figure and then at me. He lent me a hand and lifted me up then smiled proudly.

“Good job son, you’ve managed to survive your first encounter with a metawolf,” he congratulated me. I smiled disheartened.

I knew this was a good thing and I was being complimented but I couldn’t help but feel uneasy. We had just made a contribution to our cause, so why did I feel so ashamed? 


	2. The Silver Linings of Imprisonment

Levi’s POV

I moaned while a sharp pain invaded my body. I could feel the wound in my hip slowly regenerating, but the process was slowed by the fact that they had used a silver arrow. Well, at least they weren’t trying to kill me. I opened my eyes, my eyelids heavy from sleep and something that I recognized as drugs. Shit. They were going to pay for this. No one drugged Levi Ackerman and survived to tell about it.

I quickly glanced around and frowned in disgust while recognizing the uniforms. Survey Corps, those shitty bastard. I should have known better, another metawolf would have never dared to invade my territory without a warning. We had manners after all.  
From as far as I could tell I was in a carriage, well more like a prison on wheels, and the best part was that it was a silver cage. I exhaled an irritated sound. They had become smarter than I remembered. The cage was covered by a drape so that I wouldn’t know where we were going. Well, that’s what they thought, apparently they had become less smart than I initially imagined.

As if a drape could have stopped me from sniffing the air. I knew exactly where we were, and if my calculation were exact, I had only three days to find a way out before they brought me behind the walls. Escaping once I reached the city was impossible, I needed a plan. I grunted and pressed a hand against my stomach. But first, I needed to eat something, it would have accelerated the healing process.

I banged my foot against one of the silver rod, ignoring the steady burning it procured me, in order to catch someone’s attention. Someone huffed irritably on the other side and the drape was moved aside. A girl with a nose as long as her face, blond messy hair and small piercing blue eyes stared at me, impassive. She seemed perpetually annoyed by everything. She arched an eyebrow, inviting me to speak and I offered a smirk.  
“I’m hungry,” I informed her politely. The girl kept her eyebrow arched and suddenly closed the drape again without a word. I hissed in annoyance. Ignoring people wasn’t a very nice thing to do, not at all, I would have to remind her that. But before I could come out with some evil plan the drape opened again, revealing an exquisite set of eyes, the likes of which I had ever seen.

Right now the pupils trembled in fear, lost in a pool of emerald and azure. The two colours mixed and blended creating an artistic palette of surrealistic shades. The eyes blinked -their long eyelashes casting shadows over the blushing cheeks- and I found myself imitating them, not quite capable of assimilating their beauty.   
Suddenly I regained my senses and cleared my throat, lowering my gaze and staring at the full picture. Wrong choice. Those eyes came accompanied by an oval face with smooth edges, towered by silky and ruffled auburn hair. I gulped while following the golden reflection of the honey-like skin and my eyes stopped on the pink and pouty mouth, as two porcelain teeth bit on the lower, unbelievably fleshy, lip.

I really needed to get a hold of myself, surely this was not the first time I had seen an attractive fe…wait a minute, was that a male? The, well, boy, flickered his eyes to the sides and fidgeted uncomfortably. His eyes fell down on my naked crotch and he blushed visibly. I smirked again. Well, well, well, looks like this was going to be fun.

“Annie told me you were hungry?” he squealed. I grunted my approval and the boy hesitantly handed me a piece of raw meat, with trembling delicate hands. I approached cautiously and the boy jumped backwards. I chuckled under my breath and smirked at him.  
“I won’t eat you…yet,” I added mockingly. Hunters were supposed to be fierce and fearless. This boy looked more like a scared squirrel. Was that how low Survey corps had sank?   
“You---o-u-u-u-u----woul---wouldn’t-----d-d-d-da---dare…” he stuttered, sticking his chest out to appear brave. I had to suffocate another chuckle. This boy was becoming more fascinating by the minute. Maybe I could indulge him some more.  
“And who’s gonna stop me, you?” I taunted him. The boy turned red, clearly mortified and I suddenly felt guilty. But then again, I was the one in a cage, naked and wounded. Why feel pity for him?

The boy bit his lower lip again and threw the piece of meat in the cage before closing the drape again. Well, it was fun while it lasted. Without a second thought I threw myself on the meat and devoured it in a couple of bites.

I could definitely see the silver linings of this forced imprisonment.


	3. It's Complicated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thanks you to all those that liked my story so far! I am so excited *squealing in excitment* !!!!  
> So...without further ado...here is the third chapter...just a little bit of getting into Eren's head and see his relationship with the others.

Eren’s POV

Mikasa approached me and slightly brushed my sleeve with her fingers.  
“Are you okay?” she asked, her voice filled with concern. I pursed my lips together and nodded, not wanting to give away in how much pain I really was.

My ankle hurt terribly and I was unable to maintain an even pace, but I knew my father would have viewed my complains as a weakness so I preferred to keep quiet about it. But Mikasa wasn’t fooled by my stoic attitude. She lent me her elbow.  
“You can lean on me if you want to,” she proposed kindly. I dismissed her kindness with a wave of the hand.  
“I told you I’m fine,” I answered more brusquely than I had expected. Mikasa seemed pained by my rejection but she simply shrugged and kept walking, quickly surpassing me.

I hated the thought of hurting Mikasa, she was the closest thing I had to a sister and we loved and cared for each other. Me, Mikasa and Armin were like the three musketeers, what we had was forever. But I couldn’t help the slight pain in my chest each time I saw them proudly parading around in their uniforms.

They were the embodiment of a Hunter. Mikasa was the body, strong, agile, fast and deadly. Armin was the mind, clever, astute, inventive and genial. And me? Well I was just the dead weight, running as soon as I saw a metawolf, stuttering and now even limping. I felt so pathetic.

And that talk with the metawolf clearly hadn’t helped. He had spent all his time mocking me and laughing at me, and all I had managed to do was blurt out some shaky lines. So much for the Hunter’s legendary courage.

I threw a glance at the cage, still covered by a drape. I couldn’t really understand why we had not killed him on the spot. I mean, wasn’t that our job?   
As if reading my mind my father stopped next to me, and we walked side to side, in a comfortable silence for a while. Then I finally found the courage to ask the question that haunted me.  
“Father, why are we bringing the creature back with us?” I hesitantly asked. My father sighed and briefly looked at the cage.  
“It’s…complicated,” he said before leaving.

As always. That’s what people always told me, “It’s complicated Eren”. They thought I couldn’t understand their world, that I was too dumb, too fragile. No one ever gave me a straight answer. They always sighed and told me it was “complicated”. Which was another way of saying that it was none of my business and that I had to keep quiet.

I opened the drape with my finger and peeked inside. The metawolf was leaning against the cage, his head tilted upwards and he seemed to be absorbed in thoughts. Suddenly he lowered his head and his eyes locked with mine. I inhaled sharply, taken aback by his beauty once more.

I always knew that Mikasa was a beautiful girl. Jean and Marco were always talking about it. But I had never given it much thought myself. Kristen, Mikasa…I never even gave them a second glance, for me they were just friends. Sometimes, Armin, Mikasa and I would talk about love, getting married, but it was just a vague idea in my head. And when the other guys talked about sex and hooking up I always felt slightly uncomfortable. I knew it was natural for a seventeen-year-old boy to have certain…needs, but everyone left me indifferent. Even when Sasha had kissed me at that New Year party after she had emptied a barrel of beer by herself; even then, I had done nothing else than stand there awkwardly while she clumsily shoved her tongue down my throat. The experience had been less than pleasurable and had dissuaded me from exploring my sexuality further.

But that metawolf, just looking at him made me feel unbearably hot. I felt the need to tear my clothes off, to touch his skin and to feel his hands on my body. I knew this wasn’t normal, he was a metawolf for Christ sake! But gosh…never had my heart beat so rapidly, except when I was scared. Yet, what I felt toward the metawolf was not fear. It was something far worse…and far more…. intoxicating.

“Oi, shitty brat, I said what are you looking at?” The metawolf rough accent brought me back to reality and I frowned. I had just made a fool out of myself…again.   
“Nothing,” I answered peevishly. The metawolf twitched his upper lip in annoyance.  
“Tsk,” he simply exhaled, which made me blush against my will. Why did the fact that he probably considered me a pathetic moron, affected me so much?

“My name is not “shitty brat”, it’s Eren,” I retorted in lack of a better remark. The metawolf smirked.  
“Who asked you?” I blushed again, mortified, and pinched my lips together in annoyance. Before I could close the drape again the metawolf called for me.  
“Listen brat, I need clothes,” he…well, I guess that was as close as he got to “asking”.   
“I told you, my name is…”  
“Listen, you’ve just been promoted to “brat”, lighten up,” he interrupted me with another smirk. I groaned my disapproval but decided to drop the matter.

“Ask me nicely,” I said with mischievous smile. The metawolf arched an eyebrow, his silver eyes marked by wrinkles of confusion and I gulped. It was so hard to even keep my voice steady when he looked at me.  
“Ask me nicely and I’ll go fetch you some clothes,” I repeated, barely hiding the shaking of my voice. The metawolf grunted and suddenly rose letting me see everything. I mean…literally _everything_. And god was he gifted. My eyes almost popped out while I witnessed the size of his virility and my mouth became dry.   
“I need clothes…please,” he added, not at all embarrassed or self-conscious. I, on the other hand, simply stared at him, my mouth wide open and distractedly nodded, closing the drape to escape his sight.

Gosh, what was wrong with me! I lowered my eyes and was presented with the side of my own virility, making itself notice under my pants. I grunted and tried to hide it with my hands while I made my way towards the carriage where we kept our food and tools. I was _almost_ certain that there was a spare uniform in there…somewhere.

But Jean stopped me before I could find it and slapped his hand on my shoulder with a mocking smile.  
“Saw you talking to the beast and run off…what’s wrong, you scared?” he taunted me. I groaned and tried to break free of his grip but he simply squeezed my shoulder tighter.   
“Where are you going? Crying to _daddy_?” he continued, enjoying the look of annoyance on my face. I shoved his hand away.  
“Leave me alone Jean, I don’t have time for you,” I protested, but Jean wasn’t going to drop the matter so easily.  
“What? Got better thing to do, _sissy_?” he provoked me. And god did it work. I hated to be called a sissy and Jean knew that perfectly well. Before he could add anything else I punched him in the nose and I felt something crackle under my knuckles.   
I smiled in satisfaction when I retrieved my fist to see a stream of crimson red run down Jean’s flaring nostrils.   
“You fucking cunt!” he yelled while pressing his fingers against his nose to stop the bleeding. I smirked.  
“That should teach you not to call me a sissy,” I retorted, extremely proud of my accomplishment. I wasn’t so useless after all; I could still throw a good punch when need be.

Jean cast me a murderous glare and was about to retaliate but Mikasa suddenly appeared at his side.  
“Something wrong here?” she asked feigning innocence, albeit knowing perfectly well that me and Jean never got along. Jean immediately blushed and reverted to his moronic state, while addressing her a foolish and blissful smile.  
“Mikasa! Eren and I were just having a friendly chat,” he exclaimed, nervously scratching the back of his head. Mikasa arched an eyebrow.  
“Jean?” she said and Jean suddenly leaned forward, his face filled with hope and expectation.  
“Yes?”  
“Your nose is bleeding,” Mikasa informed him bluntly. Jean’s shoulders slouched down.  
“Oh…” he simply said. His disappointment and embarrassment were so obvious that I almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

Jean’s undying love for Mikasa was no secret. The fact that it was doomed to remain one-sided was no secret either. I chuckled under my breath when Jean pitifully walked away while dragging his feet and throwing Mikasa some puppy-dog-over-the-shoulder glances.   
“You could have been nicer,” I scolded sarcastically. Mikasa snorted.  
“You should have broken his nose,” she retorted just as sarcastically. I punched her on the shoulder playfully.  
“I think I did, can’t you feel how strong I am?” Mikasa feigned a painful frown while massaging her shoulder.  
“I do; I think my shoulder is going to be sore for days!” she theatrically complained. I chuckled and rolled my eyes.

Suddenly remembering why, I had come here in the first place, I hurriedly rummaged through the stuff in the carriage and grabbed the uniform with a triumphant smile. Mikasa stared at me with a puzzle expression.  
“What do you need a spare uniform for?” I shrugged suddenly feeling uncomfortable at the idea of telling the truth. Mikasa seemed suspicious but before she could question me any further I bolted and limped back towards the cage.

I opened the drape and threw the clothes inside than just stood there, waiting for the metawolf to thank me. I at least deserved that considering all the troubles I went through. The metawolf simply grunted at the sight of the uniform and reluctantly pinched it between his fingers.  
“Is this clean?” He asked with a disgusted frown. I snorted.  
“Sorry _princess_ , that’s as clean as it gets,” I mocked him. The metawolf cast me a murderous look and sniffed the clothes.

Mumbling curses he finally seemed to be ready to put the uniform on but before that he stared at me and arched an eyebrow.  
“Do you need anything?” he questioned, clearly bothered by my presence. I shook my head.  
“Not from you,” I retorted. There was a pause then the metawolf offered me a lascivious smile.  
“Oh, I see…you’re here to enjoy the show,” that was too much for me. I blushed deeply and unsuccessfully tried to mumble some excuses, while I couldn’t help picturing in my head the image of the metawolf dressing slowly for me.

Eventually, I did the only thing I was good at. Confronted with some very inappropriate fantasies, an uncomfortable boner, and the metawolf’s heavy stare, I ran. Armin noticed my distress and stopped me with a troubled look.  
“Are you okay, Eren?” he inquired. I sighed and looked back at the cage.  
“It’s complicated,” was all I managed to blurt out. 


End file.
